<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Song by Neeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994009">Silver and Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeks/pseuds/Neeks'>Neeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Battle, F/M, Female Ecthelion, First Age, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gondolin, I just wanted a female Ecthelion ok, Maybe - Freeform, Nobility, Politics, Pre-Fall of Gondolin, Slice of Life, Sparring, War, i had to get this out of my head, making a lot of stuff up, no beta we die like glorfindel, sorry I don't know Sindarin or Quenya I'm trying my best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeks/pseuds/Neeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shining silver armor studded with diamonds. The music of a flute breaking through silence. A voice, the embodiment of the beautiful and the sublime, lovely in times of peace and terrible in times of war. She had taken on many roles, that of a musician, a traveler, a warrior, and finally, a Lady.</p><p>Parts of Ecthelien of the Fountain's life in Gondolin. A time of uncertainty and worry, tempered by elements of laughter, friendship, and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ecthelion of the Fountain &amp; Glorfindel, Ecthelion of the Fountain &amp; Turgon of Gondolin, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! I am obsessed with Ecthelion for absolutely no reason, and cannot get the thought of a female version of him out of my head. So, here's some word vomit that could be the start of a longer story with some flashbacks and such. Pardon my butchering of the feminization of Ecthelion's name, but I unfortunately do not know Sindarin or Quenya, so I tried my best. Also, I am not an expert in Tolkien's lore, though I have a deep love for his stories and characters, so apologies for any inaccuracies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gondolin was golden in the early morning. The bright white buildings shone when bathed in the weak light of dawn and the water of the great fountains sparkled. It was quiet, peaceful. A single figure disturbed the stillness of the air as she sat at the top of the tallest tower of the House of the Fountain. Soft music flowed from one of her beloved flutes, steadily growing stronger and more vibrant as the sun rose above the Hidden City. And so began another day in Gondolin, with the music of Ecthelien of the Fountain and the warmth of the rising sun.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet of dawn melted into the cacophony of sounds of the morning as the elves of Gondolin readied themselves for the day. Ecthelien, still sat on her perch, closed her eyes and inhaled, relishing the perfection of this little moment that she had to herself. And then, with a sharp exhale and a shake of her head, she stood, and leapt. As she fell, she twisted in a well-practiced maneuver, and with one hand gripping her silver flute she turned so that she faced the marble of the tower. Her free hand shot out at just the right moment to grip a familiar windowsill. Grinning slightly, she gracefully pulled herself up and through the open window into her bedchamber. Standing there, with her hands on her hips and a disapproving frown on her face was her lady’s maid and close friend, Henioril.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re pleased with yourself, giving us all a fright like that. One day, you won’t catch yourself. I shudder to even think of it!” she exclaimed, similarly to how she did every morning.</p><p> </p><p>Ecthelien simply smirked and responded, “Ah, but that day has not yet come. Have you so little faith in your Lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Henioril smiled in spite of herself, grey eyes twinkling with mirth at her friend’s actions. “Come now, we must get you ready. There is a Meeting of the Lords today and I will not have you looking anything but your best.”</p><p> </p><p>Ecthelien sighed slightly at the reminder. She was not looking forward to the Meeting, and even more, she dreaded the interaction with the Court that was sure to follow. “Truly, the Meeting had slipped my mind. Thank you for the reminder my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>She went to her bed, where Henioril had already laid out what she was to wear for the Meeting. As it was not to be a military Meeting, she was not attending in full formal armor. Instead, she would be expected to wear courtly finery. For most elleths, this would mean an elegant dress, but Ecthelien had long shirked that custom, favoring a modified version of the garments her male peers wore. She had argued that in a Meeting of the Lords, if she was to be considered equal, she should be able to dress like her peers. Though she grudgingly wore dresses for all other formal events, this was a small victory that she relished.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, she removed the simple tunic and soft trousers that she had put on before her morning climb. The base layers of her formal wear she could easily put on by herself, but to deal with the complex folds and fastenings of the outer layers was another matter. Henioril assisted her, deft fingers making sure that everything was in its proper place. Her diamond-studded outer tunic was decorated with her heraldry, and her light blue pants, embroidered with shimmering thread, were tucked neatly into the shining silver boots that hugged her calves.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, she and Henioril moved to the vanity. Ecthelien sat carefully, avoiding the mirror, and started reviewing the various papers spread out in front of her.  Henioril braided her long hair into an intricate style appropriate for the occasion, weaving in various ornaments. The braids had meaning, and while Ecthelien had never been interested in learning about them beyond the basics, Henioril was an expert. They made quick work of Ecthelien’s jewelry, Henioril handing her the correct pieces and Ecthelien knowing after years of practice which finger each ring was for and clasping her necklace smoothly. Ecthelien then placed a finely wrought circlet of silver and diamonds on her brow, the metal cool to the touch. All this they did without a word, for Ecthelien was preparing herself, allowing herself to become the Lady of the House of the Fountain instead of a simple elleth who loved to explore and play her flute.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she stood and shrugged on her cloak. It was heavy, glittering with countless diamonds and ornate embroidery. Ecthelien fastened the clasp herself, taking a moment to brush her fingers over the symbol of the House of the Fountain engraved and set with small diamonds. Only then did she look at herself in one of the mirrors in the room. Staring back at her was a different elleth than the one she had seen this morning when she climbed out of her bed. In her place was a Lady of one of the twelve Houses of Gondolin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” asked Henioril.</p><p> </p><p>Ecthelien nodded in reply. “Thank you my friend. You have, as always, done the impossible, and have made me look like a proper lady.”</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled at that. Ecthelien made sure to grab her folio, which contained all the papers she had prepared for the Meeting, along with one of her many flutes, and then exited her chambers, Henioril following behind her. They walked down the grand staircase towards the main entrance, Henioril making a slight disapproving noise when she saw that Ecthelien was not stopping to eat breakfast. This was just a formality, Ecthelien never ate breakfast before Meetings of the Lords, she always claimed that she was too nervous to eat. At this point, Henioril left her, with a whispered “good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, four of her silver-clad guards came to stand before her. She had known Orodir, Faron, Tobedir, and Thalachon since she was an elfling, and she trusted them with her life. The Laws of Gondolin stipulated that there were to be no weapons brought to a Meeting of the Lords, so she brought with her the best guards that she had available. They bowed, Orodir, as Captain, speaking, “My Lady, I trust that you are well this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you Orodir, though you know that you do not need to be so formal with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“While we might usually agree My Lady, right now it would be especially inappropriate to not treat you with the deference your station requires.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone present was smiling, but they understood the truth of Orodir’s words. “Very well Orodir. We must now be on our way to the Tower of the King, else we will be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Her guards swiftly fell into formation and the five of them exited through the large doors of the House. In the light, Ecthelien’s clothing sparkled even more brightly. The glow of her skin was emphasized and her dark hair took on an almost blue sheen in the light. There was no mistaking her for anyone but Ecthelien of the Fountain. It was clear why she was counted among the fairest of the Noldor.</p><p> </p><p>It was traditional for the leaders of the Houses to walk to a Meeting of the Lords, as it kept them at the same level as their people. Ecthelien preferred this, for if she had she had been on horseback, she would not be able to greet and interact with everyone she passed. Truthfully, despite what one might expect of her, Ecthelien did not thrive in social situations. She was generally very reserved unless incensed or among her close friends. But here, with her people, who understood all that she did for them and who were as loyal and as loving to her as she was to them, she felt more at ease. The walk towards the Tower was slow. Ecthelien stopped often to inquire into the welfare of her people, recalling things she had heard previously. Truly, she cared for them and they for her, and though conversation did not come easily to her, they saw how she tried and they loved her more for it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, her small party reached the center of the city, and they stood in front of the Tower of the King. Tradition required that the Lords of the Houses stand in a semi-circle before the Tower with their retinues until King Turgon came to the door and bid them enter. Though she was among the first of the Lords to arrive, she knew without needing to look that to her left stood her dearest friend and most trusted companion with his party.</p><p> </p><p>At first glance, one would think that Glorfindel was draped completely in liquid gold, for he, like Ecthelien, shone with the light of one who had seen the Two Trees, and was clothed in the heraldry of the House of the Golden Flower, with his hair that looked as if it burned with a golden fire tumbling down his back. Ecthelion turned and tilted her head towards him in acknowledgement with a simple “Lord Glorfindel,” her face smoothed into an expression of cool formality.</p><p> </p><p>He responded in a similarly stony manner. “Lady Ecthelien.”</p><p> </p><p>But, he could not hold out for long, and soon, broke into a stunning smile that made him look even more brilliant. He walked towards her and took her hand to kiss one of her rings, with a joking exclamation of “My Lady!”</p><p> </p><p>Ecthelien chuckled at her friend’s antics, some of the tension bleeding out of her body as she relaxed in his presence. “And how are you on this lovely morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better, now that you’re here,” he grinned. “Though, I am not particularly thrilled at my required attendance of this event, and I know that you feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” Ecthelien hissed, though without malice. “I cannot have you exposing my secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Ecthelien, Glorfindel thrived on attention and in the presence of others. He had a warm charisma that drew people to like him despite their best efforts. That, in addition to him being an ellon, made it so that he could get away with such statements when Ecthelien could not. Sometimes, she wished she possessed his easygoing and open nature, and this she had confessed to him. In response, Glorfindel had always said that he wouldn’t want her any way but the way she was, and that was one of the reasons that she loved him and he loved her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are right as always, my silver-tongued friend. I greatly enjoyed your music this morning. Did you play a new composition?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, indeed I did. I am surprised that you heard, I would have assumed that you would still be in bed,” Ecthelien said with a teasing lilt. She knew very well that Glorfindel preferred to lay in his bed until late in the morning, and she loved to poke fun at him for it.</p><p> </p><p>“If I must be bothered to rise early, the most enjoyable way to do it is to the tune of your flute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Glorfindel, flattery will get you everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel simply grinned in response, hunching over slightly to the right to lightly bump his shoulder against hers. They noticed that their peers, members of the Court, and the people of Gondolin interested in seeing the Summoning of the Lords were starting to arrive, and quickly made their ways back to their respective positions. Though they both looked every inch the Rulers of Gondolin that they were, every so often, Glorfindel would catch Ecthelien’s gaze with his. They knew each other well enough that they could practically hold conversations without words. His eyes held reassurance, while hers held thanks despite the tension that was slowly creeping back into her bones as she felt more and more eyes upon her.</p><p> </p><p>She reminded herself of who she was. Glorfindel always told her not to underestimate her worth. One of the greatest warriors of Gondolin. Among those most trusted by King Turgon. A wave of doubt hit her at that, for she remembered Aredhel, the King’s sister, and how she blamed herself for the path that had led to the White Lady’s demise. King Turgon had oft reassured Aredhel’s escorts that it was not their and that it was her own choices that ultimately led to her Doom. Yet, Ecthelien remembered. She also remembered that she had been appointed Warden of the Great Gate. She was clever, sharp-tongued. Her voice was of brilliant music, and she played the flute unlike any other. She was Ecthelien, Lady of the House of the Fountain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More and more people gathered in the square, with most of the Lords having already arrived. Ecthelien, although she was closer to some than others, got along well with them, with some exceptions, but she still dreaded what she knew was coming. She drew comfort from Glorfindel’s presence, because she knew that he would never willingly let her fall, to folly or otherwise. And yet, the pit in her stomach did not completely disappear. She recognized how silly it was, that she of all people, who had faced goblin hordes and orc legions without flinching, grew doubtful in a peaceful, political situation. </p><p>At last, when the square had grown so crowded that Ecthelien hardly dared to breathe, the great door of the Tower of the King swung open. In the entrance stood King Turgon, bedecked in gold and jewels of the highest quality, with a shining crown upon his head. The crowd cheered when they saw their king, for truly, they adored him. He was kind and had kept them safe in their hidden haven, though Ecthelien had not felt completely safe since prior to her fighting in the Nírnaeth Arnoediad.</p><p>In a booming voice, warm yet authoritative, he spoke the traditional words that accompanied a Summoning of the Lords for such a Meeting. “My Lords, your king calls you here today, with the Gondolindrim as witnesses to discuss the state of the realm. In accordance with your sworn duty to your king and to the realm, I bid you enter the Tower of the King so that we may discuss the business of Gondolin.”</p><p>He then began to call each Lord individually, pausing to allow them to walk with their companions to the door. The Gondolindrim cheered for their lords, and Ecthelien noted with pride that when Glorfindel was called, they cheered more loudly for him than they had for those who had been called prior. Glorfindel stood out, not only for his golden hair, unusual among the dark, red, and silver hair that was common in Gondolin, but for the strength of his character and spirit. He was one of their brightest, akin to the Sun in his light, and elves were drawn to such light, that glowed so brightly that it seemed to come directly from the divine, like moths to a flame. Ecthelien felt at once blessed and unworthy to be so close to Glorfindel, for even when their bond had been forged during the Crossing of the Helcaraxë, a bond unlike any other, forged by Ice instead of fire, his light had kept her moving. She was alive because of him, and now, though she suspected he knew not, she lived for him. So, it was quite natural that she was pleased that the people of Gondolin loved him, for that meant that they saw what she did.</p><p>After Glorfindel had made his way through the doors, his guards following him, Ecthelien steeled herself for her king’s summons. She was the last to be called.</p><p>“Lady Ecthelien of the House of the Fountain, I summon thee!”</p><p>The cheers that erupted were loud, and though Ecthelien failed to notice this, they were just as loud as those for Glorfindel, for they were equally beloved. Ecthelien lifted her chin and schooled her face into an appropriate expression, neutral with a pleasant smile on her lips, as she began to walk across the square towards the Tower of the King. She walked elegantly, though internally, she was constantly reminding herself not to walk too fast, to be a lady instead of a soldier, for such was her role today. Upon reaching King Turgon, she bowed. None of the Lords curtsied, and neither did she.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I, Lady Echtelien of the House of the Fountain, answer your summons and ask permission to enter the Tower of the King to participate in the Meeting of Lords regarding the business of Gondolin.” She met Turgon’s eyes and saw the warmth in them. He had always had a soft spot for Ecthelien, and though she disagreed with him at times, it was an honor and her genuine pleasure to serve him.</p><p>“Enter Lady Ecthelien, and join your peers.”</p><p>Ecthelien inclined her head in deference and walked through the doors, her guard following her. She dismissed them, for nobody but the king and his lords were allowed to be privy to a Meeting of the Lords. They would rest with the other guards until the meeting was over and would likely catch up with the goings on of the other houses.</p><p>The king finished up with the ceremony and came to take the lords to the meeting chamber. In silence, they walked through the halls of the tower until they reached their destination. They entered, one by one, into the familiar room, which was less ornately decorated than the rest of the tower’s interior, but no less elegant. At the center there stood a round table surrounded by twelve chairs, all the same except for one which was larger and more intricately decorated, as it was Turgon’s chair. The lords all stood behind their respective chairs, until Turgon lifted his hand and said “Be seated my friends, let us not stand on formality any longer so that we may do our work most efficiently.”</p><p>The change in atmosphere was immediate for the most part as they sank into their chairs. None of them cared much for where they sat, but there were certain patterns that had emerged over the years. As always, Maeglin of the House of the Mole, the king’s nephew, sat to the right of the king, for he had claimed it as his spot and the others were loathe to provoke his infamous ire. Ecthelien, as usual, was seated to the right of Glorfindel, and to her left sat Tuor of the House of the Wing, the only mortal among them. Ecthelien had always liked Tuor, and felt somewhat responsible for him, as she was the one who had allowed him to enter Gondolin when Ulmo had spoken to her through him. He was capable and kind-hearted, and it had come to no surprise to her when he had the captured the heart of Idril, the lovely fair-haired Princess of Gondolin.</p><p>As they all got settled, Ecthelien made took her papers out of her folio and laid them out in front of her, setting up her inkwell and pen as well. She carefully set her flute down on her left-hand side. Glorfindel quietly chuckled, obviously not surprised that she had brought it. The rest of them had also prepared their materials, and so, the meeting began.</p><p>“My friends, I have asked you to report to me on the state of Realm. So, let us hear of the Houses of the Gondolindrim,” Turgon declared. Before he allowed them to begin, he gave a brief general summary of the happenings in the city that they all ought to know and spoke of some of the important events in the court.</p><p>Rog, Lord of the House of the Hammer of Wrath, one of her dearer friends spoke first, telling them of the tidings of his people and how his great smithies fared. His booming voice was a comfort, strong like he was. He was broader than most elves and quite a bit older than Ecthelien. Rog had always been good to her and had gone out of his way to take care of her even when they were in Valinor.</p><p>Duilin, who was the Lord of the House of the Swallow was next. Quieter than Rog, but no less effective in his reporting, as befitting the swift archer, he spoke of his archers and craftsmen.</p><p>Egalmoth, Lord of the House of the Heavenly Arch, and the other great archer of the lords was next. Where Duilin was swift, he was far-seeing, and their archery styles complemented each other well such that their houses were often paired in battle plans.</p><p>Galdor, Lord of the House of the Tree, clad in green gladly brought news of his flourishing gardens. His greenhouses were truly wonderous and provided most of the food of Gondolin. At his discussion of the irrigation of the greenhouses and of the outdoor gardens, both the decorative ones and those that grew sustenance, Ecthelien had to jump in. She had a keen mind for engineering, and thus, it had been the House of the Fountain that was responsible for the invention and subsequent maintenance of many of the water systems of Gondolin. She and Galdor briefly compared figures and notes on the status of the irrigation system, and she listened and jotted down the adjustments in the watering schedules for the areas that he requested. This conversation was not of much interest to the others, so it went quickly, and Ecthelien wrote her notes so furiously that her parchment grew messy.</p><p>Salgant, Lord of the House of the Harp reported next. Though his people were brilliant string musicians, and he himself a master harpist, he was not well-respected. As evidenced by the slight slurring of his words and the smell of his breath, he indulged regularly and heavily in wine and rich food. However, he was no fool, and his rhymes were clever especially when set to music. He was a helper of Maeglin’s for the sake of the information he could provide and political capital that Maeglin gave him. Ecthelien could not imagine that there was true friendship between them due to the seeming incompatibility of their characters.</p><p>Penlod, the only lord of two houses, the House of the Pillar and the House of the Tower of Snow went next. He had been the only son borne of a union between the only daughter of the House of the Tower of Snow and the previous Lord of the House of the Pillar. When both of his parents and his grandfather, who had been the Lord of the House of the Tower of Snow, died after an unfortunate incident at the borders, he inherited the lordships of both houses. Since they were smaller houses, this was permitted. Otherwise, it would have been seen as a power-grab, and such an imbalance of power would not have been allowed to stand. Among his people were the greatest architects and builders in Gondolin.</p><p>Though the details of the incident that lead to the three deaths were never fully found out, there seemed to have been some sort of argument between the Lord of the Pillar and the Lord of the Tower of Snow when they had been walking with Penlod’s mother through the woods. Penlod’s mother had been caught in the middle, trying to prevent the feud from escalating, but they had drawn their swords, and could not be stopped. Though it had occurred hundreds of years ago, it was a tragedy never forgotten by the Gondolindrim, reminding them too much of Fëanor pointing his sword at Fingolfin so long ago in Valinor. Penlod was as a result more acquainted with grief and hatred than most, but from it, he had not grown bitter or vengeful, rather, he had grown wiser. Ecthelien privately thought that he was watched over by Nienna, for his nature was reminiscent of hers.</p><p>As Glorfindel began to speak, he was suddenly interrupted by Maeglin, who now desired to give his news. Graciously, Glorfindel let him continue, but he exchanged a look with Ecthelien through which he made his frustration known to her. Maeglin had become more aggressive, more sullen, and more antagonistic since Tuor’s arrival and especially since Tuor and Idril had wed. Though his desire for Idril had been clear among the upper echelons of the court, most had dismissed it, but some of the lords knew better. Ecthelien in particular knew that Maeglin held a grudge against her as a result of his supposed loss of Idril, whom he had never really possessed. For Ecthelien had been the one to let Tuor enter Gondolin, and she had cared for him and helped guide him. Maeglin also did not much like Glorfindel, for where he was dark and withdrawn, Glorfindel was extroverted. Although Maeglin had a gift for powerful, convincing rhetoric, he envied Glorfindel’s natural charisma, that stemmed from his goodness and fair appearance.</p><p>Maeglin spoke in great detail of the success of his new mine and his own creations. Despite her wariness of Maeglin, his people were lovely and Ecthelien was well-acquainted with many of them. They worked often with the folk of the Hammer of Wrath, and the two houses together produced great weapons and armor but also beautiful ornaments and other fine objects.</p><p>Finally, Glorfindel was able to take his turn. His report was a little more abrupt than usual, for he was still slightly upset by Maeglin’s interruption. He provided updates on the progress of schooling of the latest group of healing students. Although elves did not tend to get ill, injuries occurred, childbirth could be dangerous, and other such things necessitated the existence of Halls of Healing. Among Glorfindel’s people were some the most skilled healers in Gondolin, and they allowed promising students from all houses to attend lessons. He also mentioned his house’s cultivation of flowers, for although the House of the Tree was the chief agricultural force of Gondolin, the folk of the Golden Flower had a gift for the growth of flowers and plants of unparalleled beauty, and some that were delicate, with rare and desirable properties.</p><p>Then, it was Ecthelien’s turn to speak. As Glorfindel sat, he allowed his hand to brush over hers comfortingly. She stood, took a breath, glanced at her notes, and began her report. She spoke of the waterways of their great city, painstakingly designed and lovingly maintained by her people. The engineers and architects of the House of the Fountain were brilliant and one of Ecthelien’s favorite pastimes was sitting in on their meetings, going through calculations and schematics with them. The other lords had a few questions regarding some projects that were in the works that she answered with ease, grateful that she had taken the time to review the progress reports a few nights prior. She then spent a little time reporting on the music school. This was something that she was supposed to collaborate with Salgant on, though privately, she knew that he shirked the majority of his duties to the music school. Ecthelien did not mind it, for she loved the music school and took whatever opportunity she could to visit and play her flute there, but sometimes, the administrative work coupled with all of her other duties was too much to bear. </p><p>Although this was not a military meeting, as the Warden of the Great Gate, it was her duty to at least briefly describe what was going on at the borders and during patrols. Ecthelien was most nervous about this part of her report, but she knew what she had to say. “My King, although our borders are secure, and nothing has breached even the first of the seven gates, I must tell you again that I am gravely concerned about the news patrols bring back. Scouting parties speak of Orc movement in lands that they have never even come close to before, and of strange sounds and lights in the dark. I myself have ridden out numerous times on patrols, and can confirm that there is something stirring. A storm is brewing and we must be prepared for it to hit.”</p><p>As expected, Turgon’s expression was one of displeasure. Despite Tuor’s warning upon his arrival and the subsequent signs that all was not well and that the Enemy would soon turn to Gondolin, he was willfully blind to all advice on this matter. Ecthelien, Glorfindel, Rog, Egalmoth, and Tuor all tried to speak with their king regarding this issue, but he would hear none of it. It was frustrating, but they loved their king, and Ecthelien felt it was part of her duty to keep reporting on the matter. After this, Ecthelien sat, noticing as she did that she had been gripping her flute tightly at the end.</p><p>As she relaxed into her chair, she forced herself to ease her grip, flinching at the slight clanging sound the silver made as it hit the table. After a moment of silence, Turgon suddenly clapped his hands, and exclaimed, “Well, my Lords! I am grateful to you for such comprehensive reports of the state of the Gondolindrim and hope that you may continue to bring me good news in the future. Now that we have finished with all that business, what say you to a party this evening to celebrate the glad tidings of Gondolin?”</p><p>As was expected, they all replied in a chorus with “Aye!”</p><p>“Very well my Lords, you are dismissed until later. I expect you all to be here right before the sun sets. Now, I must return to my duties. Maeglin and Tuor, you shall come with me, for I need to discuss some matters of court with you both.”</p><p>This was not unusual, for of all of the lords of the noble houses, Maeglin and Tuor were the ones that were most involved in court, and there were often scandals and intriguing dramas that occurred that they had to concern themselves with. Ecthelien felt lucky that she did not have to spend more than the bare minimum amount of time at court, she could not stand it. Indeed, she was not excited for the celebration that would be taking place in a few hours, for with it would come required interaction with all the members of the court that she usually tried her best to avoid.</p><p>After Turgon, Maeglin, and Tuor took their leave, the rest of them gathered their things and shuffled out of the meeting chamber. In the hallway, they broke off into smaller groups as they made their way through the tower. Ecthelien made her way towards Glorfindel, where Rog and Egalmoth waited for her to join them. The four of them were close friends, and Ecthelien was glad to have the opportunity to speak to them informally.</p><p>“Finally, what took you so long?” Asked Rog with a grin.</p><p>“Well, our fair Lady Ecthelien couldn’t leave too hastily, lest she muss her hair or disturb her robes,” Egalmoth teased.</p><p>“Really, I am the one concerned about my appearance? I seem to recall that it was the Lord of the Heavenly Arch who once almost burst into tears when one of his ceremonial cloaks was muddied, not the Lady of the Fountain,” Ecthelien retorted.</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. “Come now, the four of us haven’t had a chance to meet all together in weeks, and you begin by insults? Are we not more mature or better friends than that?”</p><p>“No,” the other three said together, before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“In fact,” Rog continued, “I would argue that it demonstrates maturity and a high quality of friendship to be able to trade loving insults with one’s friends.”</p><p>“Well, since that is what you believe, I have been wanting to ask you, did you mean for your voice to boom so loudly during the meeting? I had to restrain myself from covering my ears, and I noticed poor Egalmoth trying to hide his flinches everytime you began a new sentence,” Glorfindel said with a pretense of innocence on his face. </p><p>“Ah, you better watch yourself young one. Just because you are not accustomed to the presence of such a formidable and commanding elf as myself, I shan’t take offense to your ignorant question,” Rog replied. This he said in such a snooty voice, with his nose stuck in the air in a false show of haughtiness, that the rest of them to dissolve once again into peals of laughter.</p><p>“Children, the lot of you,” Egalmoth said fondly, shaking his head slightly while laughing himself.</p><p>They continued their friendly banter as they walked towards the back exit where their guards were waiting, and planned to have lunch together at Rog’s estate before they had to prepare for the dreaded party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is kind of meh, a bit of a filler. But, I hope you enjoyed the brief introduction to all of the lords, who we will hopefully be seeing more of soon. Sorry that this isn't awesome, and I'm probably messing a lot of stuff up, but I'm having a good time writing it. If you have any comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc. I would be happy to hear them! Lots of love, and stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think of this! Apologies in advance for infrequent updates if I continue this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>